


I Wish They Knew How You Touch Me

by FrostedLimits



Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Smutty, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: Waverly loved every second she was with Nicole and loved that she was attentive enough to give her the time she needed to let her heart and mind catch up with her body. It felt incredible that Nicole washers.Hearing everyone talk about Nicole’s abrupt aversion to hook-ups, not incredible.“Honestly, it’s a damn shame.” Stephanie Jones spoke over the table. “Sleeping with Haught was the greatest decision of my life. I mean the things that girl can do with hertongue–“Waverly slammed her hands on the table. “Can we,for once,not discuss not discuss how it feels to have her mouth on your skin or her hands on your body. I’m trying to eat lunch, not listen to porn.”----Wayhaught Week 2020 - Prompt: Jealousy
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	I Wish They Knew How You Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mid-November, a month and change since the rooftop dance

“It’s been over a month.”

“Maybe she caught something.”

“Maybe she moved on to a different school. To many repeats here.”

Waverly clenched her jaw as she looked down at her lunch. It had been like this every day since she and Nicole got together. Nicole had stayed true to her promise. She had been with Waverly, and only Waverly since their dance on the roof. Nicole was following Waverly’s pace and every request. They hadn’t even slept together yet. Since they were actually dating, Nicole wanted to make sure that Waverly was absolutely ready to take that step.

Waverly loved every second she was with Nicole and loved that she was attentive enough to give her the time she needed to let her heart and mind catch up with her body. It felt incredible that Nicole was _hers._ Hearing everyone talk about Nicole’s abrupt aversion to hook-ups, not incredible.

“Honestly, it’s a damn shame.” Stephanie Jones spoke over the table. “Sleeping with Haught was the greatest decision of my life. I mean the things that girl can do with her _tongue_ –“

Waverly slammed her hands on the table. “Can we, _for once,_ not discuss not discuss how it feels to have her mouth on your skin or her hands on your body. I’m trying to eat lunch, not listen to porn.”

The girls around the table all gaped at Waverly, as did the rest of the lunchroom. Waverly blushed as she realized how loud she had been. She looked around, finding Nicole staring at her, eyes slightly wide and brows furrowed. Waverly cleared her throat and walked away from the table.

Nicole looked after her, waiting until the lunchroom had returned to normal conversations to follow her girl. Nicole found Waverly in the hallway. She grabbed the brunette’s hand gently, pulling her into the janitor’s closet nearby.

“Waverly, what –“ Nicole started before Waverly surged up onto her tiptoes and kissed Nicole fiercely. Recovering from her shock, Nicole immediately returned the kiss. She brought one hand up to Waverly’s cheek, her fingers carding into brunette hair, pulling her closer. The other hand held tightly to Waverly’s hip as she stepped to pin Waverly against the shelves of the closet.

Waverly pulled back from the kiss, breath labored and eyes closed as she faced the ground. Nicole placed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead.

“Baby, not that I don’t love kissing you,” Nicole tucked a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear, “but what’s going on?”

“It’s stupid.” Waverly mumbled, scuffing her shoe against the ground.

“Hey,” Nicole’s voice softened, “Nothing that affects you is _ever_ stupid. What happened Waves?”

“They won’t stop talking about it… about _you_.” Waverly’s voice was smaller than Nicole had ever heard it.

“Oh.” Nicole breathed the word. She knew people were talking about her and that stories of her _activities_ with other girls were popular around the school. She never thought about them making their way to Waverly though. In hindsight that was pretty naïve since Nicole had slept with about half the cheerleading squad, a.k.a. Waverly’s friends.

“Listen – Waves,” Nicole struggled to find the words, “I hate that they were talking about it around you and you had to hear about it. Lord knows what I would do if I heard somebody talking about you like that. But,” Nicole placed a kiss to Waverly’s head, not knowing how the girl was going to react, “I don’t regret anything I’ve done. I am 100% completely and totally yours, but my past is my past. And I really hope that you are okay with that.” Nicole’s throat was thick as she swallowed, her nerves getting the best of her.

Waverly looked up; her brows furrowed. When she saw Nicole’s expression, realization washed over her face. “Of course. Of course, that’s okay baby.” Waverly reached up, stroking Nicole’s cheek in reassurance. “I would never expect you to feel any different. I got upset because… well not even upset really…” Waverly trailed off, a blush hitting her cheeks as she put words to her feelings. “I’m _jealous_.”

“Wait – what?” Nicole looked in Waverly’s eyes, trying to reinforce her words, “Baby you have _nothing_ to be jealous about. You mean more to me than _anyone_ I have ever been with.”

“I know. But when they talk about you Nic,” Waverly lets her hands slide down from Nicole’s face, trailing over her shoulders, down her chest and stomach, finally gripping tightly into the waistband of Nicole’s jeans. Waverly used her grip to pull Nicole closer, placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her neck. “When they talk about your hands,” Waverly helped slide Nicole’s hands into her back pockets, smiling when she felt Nicole’s grip tighten on her ass. “When they talk about your tongue,” Waverly kissed Nicole, licking into her mouth in the filthiest kiss Nicole had ever experienced.

“All I wanna do,” Waverly moved to whisper in her ear, “is tell them how incredible it is when you touch _me._ ” Waverly punctuated each sentence with kisses and bites to Nicole’s neck. “How delicious it is when you leave marks on my body, and when I leave them on yours in return. Knowing that you are mine and no one else’s.” Waverly’s hands came to rest on Nicole’s shoulders. “And most of all,” hazel eyes found brown ones as Waverly looked intensely at Nicole, “I wanna tell them that even though I’m not ready for it yet, I still wake up in the middle of the night, moaning your name, with the dream of your mouth between my legs vivid in my mind.”

Nicole couldn’t take it. She pushed Waverly tightly into the shelves; one hand still in her pockets, the other sliding up Waverly’s shirt. Waverly moaned when she felt Nicole’s hand massage against her chest. The brunette brought her hand up and over Nicole’s, pressing slightly to send Nicole the message, _harder_.

When Nicole responded, Waverly’s head fell back in pleasure. Nicole took the opportunity to lavish the girl’s neck with her mouth. Kissing, biting, sucking, anything she could do to draw those sexy little breaths from Waverly’s lips.

“Baby,” Waverly moaned, pulling Nicole’s hair.

Nicole groaned at the feeling, moving to reconnect their lips. Lips sliding together, tongues and teeth working at each other.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of the bell. If they stayed in here any longer, they would be late for class.

“Shit.” Waverly breathed out. Her chest was heaving, her entire body flush with want.

Nicole couldn’t wipe the shit-eating grin off her face as she looked at Waverly.

“What?” Waverly questioned.

“Baby, you look _thoroughly_ kissed.” Nicole’s eyes traced over the mussed hair, swollen lips, ruffled clothes and the small hints of hickies forming on Waverly’s neck.

Waverly’s eyes widened for a moment before a smile came over her face. “Ya know what? I’m okay with that. Just because I’m not out doesn’t mean people can’t know I am with someone.” She kissed Nicole again. “A very, very _Haught_ someone who I’m pretty sure could get me to forget my own name.”

Nicole smiled devilishly, “Definitely.”

Waverly kissed Nicole again. “We need to get to class. I can’t be late.”

“Go baby.” Nicole pecked Waverly’s lips one last time. “And ignore those girls and whatever they say. I promise the only girl I ever want to be touching is you.” Nicole winked. “I’m skipping this period anyway. Me and Doc have plans.”

“Illegal plans?” Waverly narrowed her eyes.

“Technically, yes.” Nicole shrugged. “We are gonna grab our dirt bikes and go race on the trails. _Technically,_ parts are private property… And the bikes might be stolen… but if we smoke that will be legal.” Nicole smiled at the last part.

Waverly lightly slapped her girlfriend on the arm gently, “Be careful. Don’t get caught and don’t get hurt. Come back to me later, Nic.” Waves quickly kissed Nicole’s cheek and made for the door. She didn’t approve of some of the things Nicole did, but as long as she was safe and no one got hurt, Waverly was okay with it. She didn’t want to try to change Nicole, the red-head was amazing just as she was.

“Always do.” Nicole smiled as Waves made her way out of the room they were in and headed to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, kudos, comments, or even just clicking the link. Love you, Earpers.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @sheriff_earper


End file.
